The Great Detention Debate
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Sikowitz has the students do a debate after Sinjin and Andre argue about wheater or not holding detention at a carnival is a good idea or a bad one


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>"Look," Sinjin said, "all I'm saying is it's a good idea"<p>

"And all I'm saying is you're insane," Andre said.

"And all I'm saying," Sikowitz asked, "is what are you guys arguing about"

"Sinjin has a stupid idea that detention ought to be held at the carnival"

"I don't think that's such a stupid idea," Sikowitz said, "As a matter of fact we'll put this to a debate. Pros go stand at the left side of the room. Cons go stand on the right"

They did what Sikowitz said.

"Sinjin," Sikowitz asked, "What do you think would be the benefit to holding detention at the carnival"

"It would be fun," Sinjin said

"It's not supposed to be fun," Andre argued, "It's supposed to punishment for doing something wrong"

"But it would be more enjoyable if it were fun," Jade argued.

"No denying that," Tori said, "But what benefit would come from it."

"Well for one thing," Jade said, "Being at the carnival burns energy so without the access energy people wouldn't have as much of a chance to do something bad."

"Now **that **is a reasonable argument," Sikowitz said.

Jade beamed.

"Counter-argument," Andre said, "When you're at the carnival you have access to sweets. Sweets give you a sugar high. When you have a sugar high you can't calm yourself down. Holding detention at a carnival can be a disaster"

"Well it's not exactly doing much holding it where it is," Beck pointed out.

"Sure but how is a carnival a better alternative," Robbie asked, "You think it's effective to **reward** kids for bad behavior. Wouldn't that counteract the idea of making them want to behave well?"

"Not at all," Beck said.

"Why," Sikowitz asked

"Because," Beck said

"Because is not an answer," Sikowitz said, "It's a word"

"I believe most students **want **to be good," Beck explained.

"Then why don't they be good," Andre countered.

"POINT FOR ANDRE," Sikowitz said

"Sometimes they have something on their mind. Sometimes they're angry about something. It could be any number of reasons," Beck said.

"And how is rewarding them going to get them to change that behavior," Andre asked.

"Did you ever think maybe there's more to it then getting them to change their behavior," Jade said, "Look when I went through a tough time I was angry all the time. I think that punishment would have done more harm than good"

"Jade," Sikowitz said, "Point for you"

"Counter-argument," Andre said, "Does going through a tough time give you license to do whatever you want whenever you want"

"No," Beck said, "But it does mean that punishment will just make things worse. It would make the person angrier and bitterer."

"What if something happens to a person at the carnival," Andre pointed out.

"Well that's **hardly **an argument," Jade said, "I could use the same argument and say what if something happens to someone in the detention room. What if something happens to someone in the café? What if something happens to someone at the movie theater? What if something happens to someone **anywhere? **Are you supposed to live your life in a bubble because something might happen to you?"

"Okay you have a point there," Sikowitz said, "Both of you have a point"

"Thank you," Jade said

"Thanks," Andre added

"How could anything happen to a person in the detention room," Robbie challenged.

"You could get sick," Jade said, "You could get raped. You could get a splinter from the desk. A lot of things could happen"

"Alright," Sikowitz said, "You have a good point. I can see that happening. Now name five benefits to holding it in the carnival."

"Alright," Jade said, "It will teach students how to get along. It will give the students a chance to run off some energy. It will make someone feel better if that have a bad day. It will be a lot of fun. It could teach people the value of friendship."

"Cons name five disadvantages to holding it at the carnival," Sikowitz asked.

"First of all detention is supposed to be a **punishment **not a reward for doing something bad. Secondly there is a matter of insurance. Third if detention were held in a carnival students would act up more because they would want to go to the carnival. Forth problem is everyone would want to go different places and do different things. Fifth and final issue is that there is no way that this would decrease the behavior problems in the school."

"Insurance wouldn't be a problem," Sikowitz said, "It would be covered under field trips. Your other arguments were very good"

"Thank you," Andre said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Okay let's take a vote," Sikowitz said

Naturally pros won. Just then the bell rang.


End file.
